The big question
by Snow angel Selphie
Summary: It's about irvine wanting to ask selphie "somethin" It's a verry short story tho


The Big Question  
Irvine + Selphie fan fic  
By snow angel selphie  
  
It was a cold dark night at balamb everything was so silent....selphie and Irvine walked around the garden with a flashlight..  
  
Selphie looked around trying to find something.. sudenly the cute looking cowboy said something..  
  
"shall we go back?,...I was going to ask you something remember...."  
  
"huh?¿?" she yawned.  
  
irvine tought to himself * I gotta get her back to my room or I will never ask her .." Then he stopped and said "If you're scared we can go back ya know?"  
  
"I'm not sacred!"she said bravely "why did ya say that anyway... You know I'm not scared"  
  
"Ok then lil lady, but if you change you're mind we go back.."said the handsome cowboy.  
  
After an hour walking in the hallways Irvine said; "can we go back already there's nothing here, You just imagned it!"  
  
"no way I heard some girl screaming" selphie yelled to irvine.  
  
"alright already, You don't have to scream... I'm not deaf.."irvine said pissed off "I'm going to bed I'm not gonna look for some ghost." the cowboy walked away  
  
"fine" she walked further with the flashlight in her hand "I heard a girl screaming .. I need to help her!"  
  
She ran through the garden's hallways for like half an hour then she stoped and said to herself "maybe irvine was right.. maybe there wasn't any girl screaming.. I better go to him .."  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteppes coming her way.. "that's probably irvine to come and get me!" She tought.  
  
She ran to the place the sound came from."there he is" she walked towards the shadow she saw"Irvy.." she began "You were right.."  
  
The shadow started saying "... Lil bunny I'm always right ..now give me a kiss ok"  
  
"what the" she said while putting the flaslight on his face.  
  
"SEIFER!!!! She slapped him in his face.  
  
"what was that good for" the young man said  
  
"you acted like u were Irvine how could you?" she said furious  
  
"how did you even know I wasn't irvine.."  
  
"you answer me first" she said  
  
"not until you answer me.."  
  
"okay first of all .. Irvine never calls me bunny" *He does call ya lil ..* "second of all Irvine's breath doesn't smell" * It does...*  
  
"not as bad as yours! she turned her back towards seifer "go to bed " she said  
  
"no way " seifer yawned "I heard a girl screaming so I thought I'm gonna help her so you should be happy I came looking for you , irvine didn't....."  
  
"who says I screamed?..." she walked away "see u tomorrow morron"  
  
"hmmmm" he thought "if she didn't scream .. who did?" he shrugged "whatever." "I beter start getting a girl by doing other stuff.."  
  
The next morning  
  
Selphie made up with irvine by getting to his room in the middle of the night and jumping on his bed saying she was sorry to made him so pissed..  
  
Irvine took selphie to the cafetaria, he made a deal with the cafeteria lady a nice romantic breakfast for him and selphie.."finaly we are alone it's six o clock so nobody's here to disturb us" he said with a smile on his face. He took a lil box out of his coat.  
  
"GIMME GIMME GIMME" . "Hotdogs... hotdog day .. ow yeah there mine there mine..."  
  
The cafeteria lady shouted to the couple "I'm sorry Irvine looks like zell is awake"  
  
Irvine said to selphie " we beter go ..." he putted the lil box back into his coat.  
  
Zell entered the room "Ok i'm here to pick up my hotdogs!"  
  
The young blonde came towards selphie and irvine said "beautiful morning isn't it?" "not anymore..." Irvine answered  
  
"Irvy don't be such a meanie, of course it's a beautiful morning look what irvine did" she pointed to the table "isn't it pretty" zell laughed " He looked at the table "such strong wood such Nice design..." selphie slapped him " it's not funny.. not funny at all, come irvy let's go..  
  
They walked out the cafeteria Irvine stopped he looked at selphie with such wanting eyes "I can't wait any longer Selphie" "wil you .. " he took the box out of his coat Selphie looked at him.. " what is it?" she looked at the box "nice box..."  
  
she got distracted because of the dog angelo licking her hands. "Heya angelo were's rinny" " the dog saw the lil box "he ran towards irvine" He started growling to irvine, "What the angelo.. !?!?"  
  
The dog ran away with the lil box ".. hell no.." Irvine thought "this ain't happening" he said "Ahh come on irv it's just a box!" selphie giggled I'm sorry lil bit I have to get taht box back will you wait her for me" he asked with puppy eyes " sure!" she said  
  
He started chasing the dog the dog bummed onto the kissing squall and rinoa  
  
"huh?" squall said he turned around and saw the lil box on the floor he picked it up  
  
Rinoa looked at squall "what's wrong squall?" he turned around with the box in his hand "Wow Is that for me!!!!" rinoa took the box and gave squall a kisssquall blushed and sai "i was going to give it to ya tonight at dinner.." "rinoa opened the box "squall You shouldn't have it's that occult ring it's worth alot!" "squall weren't you going to ask me something" she said while blushing "uh ...No" Rinoa got mad "I hate you" she threw the ring on the floor "Screw you squall lionheart!"  
  
Irvine saw the ring on the floor he picked it up "yeah my ring" squall and rinoa got into a even bigger fight "ok I have to get to selphie he tought" he ran through the hall" there she was waiting for him he ran over to her "Selphie.. selphie" he began "Selphie will you.. marry me" selphie looked at him and said: "Of course .. not " she started laughing verry evil like  
  
"Then I woke up" irvine said to laguna "man u got weird dreams Irvine" yeah ur right" irvine said. I'm going to my wife" you go to her man and do yourself a favour don't tell her your dream or else she will wite it down and post it in e-mail" Laguna said laughing "yeah yeah" Irvine said " Later guys" he said to all the males in the room he waved and ran home..  
  
the end 


End file.
